


Growing Old Together

by sabbynick2003



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Couple goals, F/M, Fluff, Grandchildren, Love, Post Reveal, Romance, dont hate pls, first ever fanfic, old, the simple life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabbynick2003/pseuds/sabbynick2003
Summary: Her eyes caught on the familiar emerald green, that she had never tired to look into over the decades.Their lives together were nothing but miraculous.





	Growing Old Together

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot  
> Also I don’t know what I’m doing, and don’t have a story line. But got this idea so I’m just gonna write and post and see where I go.

Her eyes caught on the familiar emerald green, that she had never tired to look into over the decades.

Eyes wondering up towards his blond hair with very noticeable white strands poking out. She smiled.

Turning her head back to the front yard where the screaming of laughter could be heard, toys left lying all over the front porch. Her smile didn’t go unnoticed.

It was when the pair of emerald green meet her abyss of blue, that they both smiled.

Interlacing their worn wrinkly fingers together.

She new she was content with the way her life had turned out to be, with him.

The porch swing squeaked, as they rocked forwards and back. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, sighing contently.

She whispered the words said over a million times between the two, “I love you”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like, sorry it’s short. But this was just meant to be a quick story about their future.


End file.
